Hell for Angels
by Oldshadows
Summary: Castiel wakes up in an unknown place after a fight. He doesn't know where he is or even why he is there but he soon realize that he need to get out. And with all the years he passed in Heaven and Earth why didn't he knew that angels slavery was a thing? (Can be considered Destiel, Rated M for Violence and a small bit of language.)
1. Chapter 1

**Heya everybody!**

 **A/N: I'm back with another story! This was written in 2 days so yeah... I hope it's at least a little bit interesting. I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

 **This is a 7 chapters fanfiction with about 1000 words by chapter. I did some researches on the places and names but I'm not 100 percent sure about everything so sorry if some places don't seem to make sense.**

 **I do not own any of the characters, only the story since I invented it. I should also say that the characters will probably be OOC, because I can't seem to be able to write them as they really are.**

 **Rating M for violence and language (a small bit). And there is warnings at the start when it get too violent.**

 **With all that, I'll let you read in peace, talk to y'all tomorrow!**

* * *

Hell for Angels

 **Chapter 1: The dark walls of a new life**

The angel opened his eyes slowly. He turned his head slowly but quickly stopped as he felt a strong pain in his neck. He hissed and looked down at himself. He was covered in blood and he assumed his face was too. What had happened? He let his blue eyes travel from left to right and realized that he was in a cell. The prison bar in front of him were shining with a strange blueish light. Castiel tested his muscles and once it hurt less, he stood up and walked to the bars. He put his hand on it but regret it instantly. He looked at his bloody hand and frowned, what was this place?

He turned and looked around slowly. There was four dark grey walls with a black ceiling and a rock floor. He looked at the other side of the bars and noticed all of the other cells next to his. They were all the same with the same blueish bars.

In front of him was a smaller cell and inside was glowing a weak brownish light. Castiel moved to one side to look further inside the cell and his eyes opened wide as he saw the small figure of a child with two small white angel wings. The child was curled in the corner of his cell and wasn't moving.

A prison for angels then.

Castiel sat on the rock bench against the wall and tried to remember the past event. He closed his tired eyes and concentrated.

He remember a fight between him and his brothers. They had cornered him and beat him up for no reason. He had succeed to kill one of his two brothers but the other one had jabbed a syringe in his leg and he had probably lose consciousness.

"No… Please, I don't want to go…" The child in front of his cell weakly said loud enough for Castiel to hear.

"You don't have a say in this, little thing." The voice of a man said and Castiel heard a whip sound, a scream and a laugh. He didn't opened his eyes, he couldn't.

Castiel waited and opened his eyes a couple of minutes after. He looked behind him and realized that his wings were out as well and he couldn't pull them inside his vessel anymore. He frowned and walked slowly to the bars without touching them. He looked through them and saw the small angel getting whipped two times before he fell on the floor and the man took his hand to pull him in another room.

Was he next? He tried to use his powers but they didn't seemed to work. He could still feel them, and his wings were still behind him, he was still an angel and all but his powers just didn't work. He waited, sat on the bench. The man would come see him in a couple of minutes, he was pretty sure of it.

And he was right. The man came and opened the door of his cell. He looked down at Castiel and smirked. His brown hair were tied with a red rope and his also brown eyes were looking at Castiel from head to toe. He was wearing a heavy armor and a long sword was attached to his belt on the left side. As the man turned and walked to Castiel, the angel saw the whip on his right side.

"Come with me, new guy." He simply said with an evil voice.

Castiel thought about it for a second before realizing that fighting this man wasn't the best of ideas. He nodded slowly and followed the man. He pushed him forwards until he was in a giant room. He looked around quickly and noticed the wooden desk with the comfortable looking chair behind it. He saw paintings of angels on the walls and a big window in the back of the room with red curtains.

The man pushed him down and the angel knelt in front of the wooden desk. The man then left the room and another one entered. He was wearing the same armor but with a red cape attached to it, probably their higher authority. The man walked behind his desk and took a small box from a drawer. He walked back to Castiel and put the box next to him. He took a step backwards and smirked at the angel.

"Open it." He ordered.

Castiel looked down and nodded. He knew that if he resisted those people, he would get hurt and they would probably throw him in his cell again. He opened the box slowly and looked inside. A thick metal collar with the same blueish glow on it was resting inside the box. A collar? Why a collar? He wasn't a dog.

"Put it on." The man said with a smirk.

The angel nodded and as the object touched his hands, they slowly started burning. He resisted and put it around his neck, the man walked behind him and closed it before giving Castiel a tap on his shoulder.

"You are really obedient, I like it." He said and Castiel nodded again, feeling the collar burning his neck. "Consider this your reward." The man said before putting a key inside the metal object and turning it.

The burning sensation stopped and Castiel looked up at the man in front of him.

"I'm Samil, the director. If you do what you are told, it should be alright. If you don't, just keep in mind that I still have this little key on me." The man said with a laugh. "Lamia, bring him to his new cell. Room 13."

The woman in the corner of the room nodded and walked to Castiel. She told him to stand up and pushed him forwards. They passed in front of dark rooms with windows large enough to see the activities inside. Castiel tensed up when he saw the dozens of angels, pushing large objects, other moving heavy blocks and other swinging sledgehammer on rectangular shaped objects. Just like if they were building something.

The second room was full of angels as well, only they seemed to be preparing food or something like that. Then the other one were full of children. They were all in rows, working each on a piece of wood that looked like the handle of a sword or a whip.

They turned and passed in front of another room. This time the window was block but all Castiel could hear was screams of pain. He shook his head and continued walking. They suddenly met giant stairs that lead up with two guards on top. They walked up the stairs and turned left. Castiel looked at the room signs. 1, 3, 5, 7…. On the left and 2, 4, 6, 8… on the right. They entered room 13 and walked again.

The angel was trying to remember every paths and quietly thought of an escape plan. This was going to be hard since in front of his cell was another woman, guarding the room with the 10 cells within. The angel was throw inside and Castiel sat on the bed. He closed his eyes and continued to think about his escape plan. He needed to get away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the mistakes in those chapters.**

 **The characters can still be OOC.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Hell for Angels

 **Chapter 2: I know something is wrong**

 **-Kansas City, Kansas-**

Dean fell on the floor and rolled on his side as he tried to not get hit. He jumped up and started running away from the demon that was chasing him. The hunter took a turned and hide behind a wall. He waited for a moment before he heard the demon running the other way. He had a couple of minutes before the demon realized that Dean had ran the other way. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Cas, I really need your help right now. We are in that building we talked about yesterday. I can't find Sam and I lost my gun. My legs are getting tired and I won't be able to run away for long. There is one demon after me and two after Sam, go get Sam before and then come say hi. Please Cas." Dean whispered before he heard the sound of four footsteps running towards him. Shit they were two now.

Dean tried to run again. He hadn't lie, his legs were really getting tired. He made it outside and searched for the impala. Which was nowhere to be seen. He turned as he heard the sound of a door opening behind him. The two demons where there, looking at him. He ran again.

Sam got out of the building and took a short cut to the car. He ran as fast as his long legs would let him and arrived to Dean's baby fast enough. He took out his gun and shoot behind him, stopping one demon. They had arrived, thinking that there would be two or three demons but had soon realized that this wasn't at all correct. A total of 15 demons were after them. They had took the majority down but one had succeed to put Dean down.

"Run to the car!" Dean had shouted to Sam before running the other way and bringing the demon with him.

Sam had ran and there was soon two other demons chasing him. He wondered for a second if Dean had any weapon. Sam looked at his hand and frowned. He had Dean's gun and his was missing. Sam shoot again and hit another one who was running towards him. He looked around and sighed. No sign of his brother. He got in the car and waited for Dean, gun still in his hand.

Dean ran all the way around the building to finally find his car on the other side. Sam shoot the two demons that were following him and they both got in the car and drove away.

…

They sat in a small restaurant on the side of the road. Dean was still thinking about the angel. Castiel hadn't answer his call. Maybe he was busy but Dean had really been in danger. Usually when that happened Castiel was there. Did he did something wrong?

"Dean!" Sam said which made him wake up from his thoughts.

"Can I take your order?" A girl asked with a smile.

"Yes sorry, um… I'll just take a hamburger." Dean said absently.

The girl nodded and winked at Sam before leaving. Sam looked away and stared at his brother. "You're okay?" He asked.

"Did you see Cas?" Dean asked as he looked up to his little brother.

"No, why?" Sam asked.

"I called him but he didn't answer." Dean said.

"Maybe he's busy, Dean. Angel stuff, you know." Sam proposed as he turned to thank the girl who brought them two beers.

"Probably." Dean said.

"Tried to call him on his phone?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head as he took his phone and called. He looked at Sam and frowned. "Nothing." He said.

A couple of minutes later their food arrived and they ate in silence. They payed and walked outside. Dean drove to a hotel since it was getting dark. Once they got in, Sam walked to the bathroom.

"Dean, he's probably busy, don't worry." Sam shouted before closing the door.

"Sure." Dean said before sitting on the bed. He looked down at his feet. "Cas, can you come here?" Dean said as he turned his head to look at the note book on the desk. He told him the name of the hotel and waited. Still nothing. He tried again. "Cas, this is strange. I was serious back there. There was like twenty demons."

Dean sighed and let his head rest on the pillow. Was he overreacting? Probably… Maybe he was just tired. He closed his eyes and let himself fell asleep.

Sam got out of the shower sometime later and found Dean completely dressed on his bed. He sighed and shook his head. His brother seemed to be closer to the angels from time to time. When Castiel didn't answer call like this, this is when Dean would freak out. Sure, the angel often came even if he was busy for situation like this but maybe he just knew that they could handle the situation.

He raised his shoulders and dropped it as he moved under his own blankets.

…

"Cas?" Dean asked again. "I'm getting worried now. Where are you?"

"Dean, Castiel is old enough to take care of himself. Stop worrying." Sam said with a sigh.

"I phoned him and he doesn't answer. Something happened to him." Dean said.

"Maybe he's out of minutes. Didn't he say that before?" Sam asked.

"Sam this is not funny. Come on!" Dean said as he walked to the door.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Looking for him, what do you think?" Dean said before closing the door behind them. They walked to the car and with a sighed, Dean started the motor. They turned around and took the road, Metallica in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people!**

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the mistakes in those chapters.**

 **The characters can still be OOC.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Hell for Angels

 **Chapter 3: The start of a nightmare**

Castiel looked up at the grey ceiling and sighed. Everything looked the same here. Grey walls, grey ceiling and floor. There was a big window on the far side with criss-crossed shining bars. A wooden chair in a corner next to the door and a metal bed with a blanket on top under the window. On one side of the wall were written in blood: Hell for angels. Castiel shook his head in disgust.

He sat on his bed and looked through the bars next to the metal door. A woman was walking between the cells. She was looking at the prisoners and smiling at them at times. Once she got close to Castiel's cell he stood up and walked closer to the bars.

"Where am I?" Castiel asked, with not much hope for an answer.

"You're the new one, huh?" She said with a soft voice. "And by the look of your collar, you must be really obedient. Good for you."

"Why am I here?" Castiel tried again.

"I don't have your file yet, pretty boy." She said with a smirk.

Castiel sighed and shook his head, he wasn't going to get answers. He sat on the floor and looked in front of his cell. Another angel was laying of the floor. He had two big handcuffs around the base of his wings and Castiel understood that this was why he couldn't use his powers and couldn't hide his wings. The angel in front of him moved slightly and put his hands together. He started mumbling prayers in Enochian and Castiel sighed. Maybe he should try that as well.

He closed his eyes and thought of the guardians. The director with the red cape had said he's name was Samil… Samil was a variant form of the name Samael, the name of an angel of death, meaning venom of God. He wasn't an angel so why was he call like that? Then Lamia which mean vampire in Latin.

"What is your name?" The angel asked when the woman was next to his cell.

"Usha." She simply said before walking away.

Usha was a Hindi myth name of a demon princess… great.

"This is for the new angel. Alva will take care of him." Castiel heard saying.

"Thanks Lamia. I'll take a look." Usha said before he heard doors closing and footsteps walking away.

The woman walked back to his cell and opened the door to enter into his small grey room. Castiel sat on his bed and she sat on the chair with the file in her hands.

"First, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm only giving information and giving you food from time to time. Okay so this file says that you are not really liked from others so none of your brothers will come for you in a long time, good. Then… it says that you are really powerful, bad for us I guess. Oh, it says here that there is two men that we should pay attention too. Dean Winchester and his brother Sam Winchester. Your friends I supposed." She said. "You can now ask your past questions."

"Why am I here?" Castiel asked slowly.

She read quickly through the pages and smirked. "It says that since you are a powerful rebelled but honestly, those guys only bring random angels most of the time and once they ain't useful anymore they let them go. Angels like you are hard to get though."

"Lamia said that Alva will take care of me, what did she mean?" The angel asked.

"He will be your boss. You do what he say and you should be fine." She said. "You're lucky to have me, you know. I'm the nice one here. The others… they are evil. Not good people at all."

"Then why are you here?" Castiel asked.

"I was a slave before, Samil simply liked me more than others and put me here." She said.

"A slave? But you are not an angel."

"It's why I said was. Good luck, pretty boy." She said before leaving and letting a man enter the cell.

Castiel looked up at the giant and tensed up. Sam would feel tiny next to this guy… The angel stood up and the man put handcuffs around his hands. They walked downstairs to a new room that Castiel hadn't saw yet.

"You're going to start slow." The man said behind him. "You see those metal pieces?"

"Yes." Castiel whispered.

"Go get them and put them in this." Alva said as he pointed a giant copper bucket.

It seemed easy enough, he could do that without any problems and he would have time to think about important things. Like how to contact Sam and Dean.

Alva pulled on his handcuffs and divided them for Castiel to have one on his wrist. He locked one to the wheeled bucket and pushed Castiel forwards.

"Go work, angel." He said before leaving.

Castiel nodded and walked forwards. Okay this thing was heavier than he had thought. He took pieces of metal and threw them inside the buckets then walked again. Some parts had the blueish light around them and they were burning Castiel's hands but he didn't say a word and did his job. If he was doing everything they said maybe it would hurt less. Maybe they would leave him alone. And doing so, he would have more time to think.

He had look a couple of hours ago and couldn't find his phone. They had probably searched him once they had brought him here since his angel blade was also missing. He looked around for an exit but the only one was where Alva was. He hadn't saw any phone or communication device yet and he couldn't use his powers so all he could do was hope that the Winchesters noticed that he was missing. Around three hours later, his legs and arms were hurting him and his hands were bleeding. He was tired and the feeling of knowing that his powers were there but not being able to use them was awful. And behind him, he could hear Alva shouting to him to speed up. This was going to be a nightmare…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody!**

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the mistakes in those chapters.**

 **The characters can still be OOC.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Hell for Angels

 **Chapter 4: ''The difference between me and you? When you wake up your nightmare ends.''**

 **-Kansas City, Kansas-**

The Winchesters stopped at different places around Kansas City to ask if people had seen their friend. Of course the answer was no and Dean was left to worry even more.

"Do you want me to drive?" Sam asked after a moment.

Dean was obviously getting tired and worried. And this was actually enough for him to start driving all over the place. He nodded slowly as they stopped and changed place. Dean looked out of the window and sighed as he closed his eyes and prayed again.

"Where are you man…?" He whispered as he phone called the angel again.

They stopped at a small cafe and the younger hunter got himself a newspaper. He read slowly pages after pages. He shook his head and put the paper on the side.

"Still not answering?" Sam asked and his brother shook his head.

"It was crazy! Jeff told me that he saw painted wings behind the dude." A voice said behind them.

"Wings? What do you mean?" A girl said.

"Well like black wings, like ashes or something. Jeff said he heard shouting and screaming and then there was a blue light covering his window."

"Did he saw the body?"

"Nah, he saw a picture on the internet after it happened. It was on the news."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and got their F.B.I ID out. They walked to the pair and put the IDs on the table.

"We're working on a similar case, could we please have some information?" Sam said with a serious tone.

The two nodded and the guy started talking.

"My friend Jeffrey Black, send me a text yesterday morning. It said that he had heard a fight outside and that a guy was dead. There was a bright blue light when the guy died." He explained.

"Where was it?" Dean asked.

"Waterloo in Iowa." The guy said.

They nodded and thanked the two younger people before leaving the cafe and jumping inside the black Chevy. Dean drove to Iowa and they stopped in a hotel in Waterloo. Sam got out his laptop and searched in the news.

"One person dead, blondish hair and brown eyes. Clearly an angel. Maybe Cas could have something to do with this. Maybe he got into a fight. At least his not dead." Sam said as he looked at the picture and text under it.

"Yeah, we'll go to the police station tomorrow. He's still not answering his phone." Dean said.

"We'll find him, Dean. Don't worry." Sam said before closing his laptop.

…

 **-Waterloo, Iowa-**

"Agent Jones and Kennedy. Can we have the details of the death, from two days ago?" Dean asked as they showed their IDs.

The officer nodded and brought them in the office. They sat in front of the desk and listened to the officer.

"The man is unknown to everybody around here. He didn't have an ID on him as well so we don't have a lot of information on this subject. He was stabbed in the back of the head. Witnesses said that they saw a bright blue light coming out of his mouth and eyes at the moment of his death. Some said they heard something about Tennessee and I called the police force there to look after the killers." The officer said.

"Killers?" Sam asked.

"Yes, they were two. A witness said that the principal killer had… um, dark brown almost black hair and he was wearing a trench coat I think. It's written over here." The said as he pointed the file in Dean's hands.

The officer noticed the way Dean shifted on the chair and frowned. "You know him?" He asked.

"Maybe." Dean said before giving the paper to the officer. "Anything else?"

"A woman told us that she had saw the dark haired one fall on the ground and the other one picking him up. She's the one who heard about Tennessee." The officer explained.

"Were they fighting together or against?" Sam asked.

"Both man were fighting the trench coat guy." The officer said as he looked in the file.

Dean and Sam nodded and thanked the officer before leaving. They were back in the impala in no time. Dean pressed the gas pedal and drove to Tennessee.

"Those assholes took him!" Dean shouted as he hit his steering wheel.

"Calm down, we know where he is now. Let's make a stop in Illinois, take some rest then we'll try to go right for Tennessee. We should be there in the evening." Sam explained as he looked on his laptop for the map. "Let's just hope that there won't be too much traffic…"

Dean nodded without taking his eyes off the road. Sam looked through the window for a couple of minutes before turning back to Dean.

"Why do you think they kidnapped him?" Sam asked.

"Castiel rebelled, he's one of heavens most wanted." Dean explained.

…

" _Cas!" Dean shouted as he ran to his friend._

" _Dean, run!" The angel shouted as turned to face the hunter. "Run away!"_

 _Two angels swung their arms towards Castiel and as the black haired angel turned, two angel blades pierced his skin. Dean screamed and ran towards the angel who fall on the ground. Both angels took step backwards and laughed at their dying brother. Dean took Castiel in his arms and lift his head to look at him._

" _Dean…" Castiel whispered as blood fell from his mouth._

" _Don't die on me, Cas. I need you." Dean whispered. "Sam!" He shouted for his brother to help them._

" _Dean… I… I'm s…" Castiel whispered. "I'm sorry…"_

" _Don't say that." Dean said. "Please, Cas…"_

" _Goodbye, Dean…" Castiel whispered before his head fell in Dean's hands._

" _No… Cas." Dean said as he shook his friend._

"Cas!" He shouted as he opened his eyes.

Sam woke up and looked at him from the other bed. "You're okay?" He asked with a sleepy voice.

"Yeah… only a nightmare. We need to find Cas." Dean said before closing his eyes again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the mistakes in those chapters.**

 **The characters can still be OOC.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Warning! ((Violence))**

* * *

Hell for Angels

 **Chapter 5: The torture room**

He took the sledgehammer and swung his arm to hit the hot red metal. Every part of his body was hurting him and he couldn't take it anymore, it was getting too much. It was okay at first, when Alva gave him smaller task like cleaning or cooking for the director. But after he had changed working on blade for their swords, it had completely changed the dynamics of the place.

This was slavery. This wasn't supposed to exist… This wasn't supposed to happen.

An angel suddenly fell on the ground as he was pushing the giant bucket of liquid metal. Part of it fell on his arms, burning his skin. The angel screamed as tears fell from his eyes. A guard walked to him and whipped him four times before the angel stood up slowly. The guard cut in his arms with his new sword and pushed the angel forwards to what Castiel now knew was the torture room.

Castiel closed his eyes and shook his head. He had been there before. The marks on his chest, arms, leg and face were only proofs.

Alva had forced him to bring the newly made blades inside boxes which was taking by another angel to bring to another place. But the thing was that the blades all had this strange light that burned Castiel's hands and after a couple of dozen of blades, he couldn't feel his hands anymore and had made one fall on the ground. He took it again but there was already some imperfection on it and Alva shoved it right in Castiel's hand. The angel fell on his knees, completely wear out. He hadn't even the force to get up and was oblige to stop listening to Alva who was barking orders at him.

The guard had kicked him to the torture room and had attached him to a chair. He had torture him a long time and Castiel had been send to his cell completely bloody. The director had turn on his collar again which was burning his neck but he refused to cry. He had to stay strong.

Usha had put a bowl of food inside his cell and he ran to it like an animal. He ate fast as if somebody would take his food if he didn't. That night, he slept on the floor in a corner of his cell, his wings wrapped around himself. He dreamt of the older hunter, saving him and taking him away from this hell. He cried in Dean's arms in his sleep while in reality he was crying as well. Tears fell from his eyes like a waterfall and he couldn't control it. He would die in this place.

"Do you want to join him?" Alva shouted as he noticed that Castiel had stopped working.

"No." Castiel whispered weakly.

"No what?" Alva shouted.

"No sir…" Castiel whispered.

"Good. Now go take his place. Somebody need to push this damn thing." Alva shouted in his back.

"Why don't you do it?" Castiel sighed hoping Alva wouldn't heard… of course he did.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Nothing, sir." Castiel replied as he moved station.

"You will answer me!" Alva shouted as he took out his whip and slapped Castiel's bare back.

"I said that I was going to do my job, sir." Castiel tried to save himself.

Another slap and he almost fell on the ground. Then another and another and another. Castiel fell on the ground and tears fell from his eyes again.

"Goodbye Dean and Sam…" He whispered as he felt Alva take him by his foot and carrying him to the door.

He sat on the chair again and looked down. The only thing he had on him was his trousers and Alva took advantage of that. He whipped him on his feet, his arms and his chest. Then Alva took the sword that work the same way as an angel blade except longer. The guard smirked and slowly pushed to blade in his shoulder, piercing his skin. Castiel screamed and Alva laughed.

"There you go, now you scream." He smirked before taking the blade out and pushing the blade in his stomach.

"Ah! Please!" Castiel shouted.

"What are you doing Alva!? You can torture him if he doesn't do his job but don't kill him!" The director, Samil, said as he entered the room.

The sword was taken from Alva and Castiel was brought to his cell again. There was blood everywhere on him. Usha opened the door slowly and gave him a bowl of food. He finished it quickly and she walked in with another one.

"Alva is a monster. He's not supposed to do this to you. Here take this but don't say a word." Usha said with a small smile.

"Thank you so much…" Castiel whispered weakly before taking the other bowl and eating a little bit slower.

Then out of the corner of his eyes he saw the director entering the room. Samil walked inside his cell and closed the door behind. Castiel looked down at his bowl without saying a word. The more obedient he was the better. Samil waited until Castiel had finished his food and took the bowl to give it to Usha.

"Alva will not be with you anymore." Samil said. "And I'm going to give you another chance."

The director stood up and took out the small key he had used the first day. He turned it inside the collar and the burning stopped.

"Thank you, sir." Castiel whispered.

Samil nodded and did a sign out of cell's bars. Someone came in a moment after.

"This is Nazar. He will be your new boss." Samil said before leaving.

Nazar was a small man with long blond hair. He's eyes seemed friendly but Castiel didn't trust the appearance of the small man. He could only prayed for this man to not be like Alva. Nazar smiled at him and Castiel noticed the two teeth missing.

"You will start in two hours." He said before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya!**

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the mistakes in those chapters.**

 **The characters can still be OOC.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Warning! ((Violence)) -Less than last time though-**

* * *

Hell for Angels

 **Chapter 6: Am I escaping?**

 **-Nashville, Tennessee-**

They arrived in Tennessee in the evening just like Sam had said and ate at a restaurant in front of their hotel. Dean took a newspaper and pointed an article to his brother.

"Nashville, Tennessee. Two men's gone missing after a fight. One death and the killer is still out there…" Sam said.

"Look at the photo." Dean said.

"Burned wings. We're in the right place." Sam said and his brother nodded.

…

The next day they searched the town. It was getting dark and still they hadn't find anything. Dean sighed as he looked at the moon from the front window of his car. Sam looked on his laptop but still, nothing. Then out of a sudden they heard something. Dean stopped the motor and listened. A scream and then they saw it. The bright blue light that everybody was talking about.

Dean started the car again and drove slowly to the light.

"This is the last one! We can go home!" Shouted someone as this someone got into a pickup with another guy. They drove away and Dean followed them.

Sam took note of the license plate and they slowly followed the pickup. A couple of minutes later Sam pointed a small dirt road with light coming from it. They got out of the car and followed the road. Sam pointed the pickup and looked at the plate.

"It's that one. I saw them entering there." Sam whispered.

There was a door that lead underground and further was a building. The rest of the building maybe. Sam frowned as he walked to the door. Dean took one strong looking branch on the ground and held it like a baseball bat. Then Sam opened the door.

Dean swung and hit one guy before he could do anything. He looked at the outfit and frowned.

"We should put on their armor." Sam proposed as he pointed the four armors laying on the side of the hallway.

Dean nodded and pushed the guy outside. He search the man and closed the door. He gave the map he had found to Sam and took one armor from the side. Sam did the same and looked at his brother.

"Now let's fine Cas." Sam said as Dean was already walking down the corridor.

…

Nazar was even worse… or maybe Castiel was just getting weaker. The man used his whip for everything. Telling orders, making the angel walk, punishing him if he did something wrong. The angel was still pushing the giant bucket of liquid metal today. He was tired and weak. He only wanted to sleep and give up. They wouldn't kill him though, he would have to do that himself.

"Come on! Move!" Nazar shouted as he whipped his back.

Castiel shouted and walked a little bit faster. Tears fell from his eyes as he thought of Dean and Sam, Dean mostly. He missed him so much. He wonder if the hunter was okay. He couldn't hear prayers so he really wondered if Dean needed his help.

"Do you want to go in the fucking room again!?" Nazar asked.

"No." Castiel said back as he walked faster.

He pushed the bucket which fell in the right container and he pushed it back in place for the refiled. He repeated everything until his leg abandoned him. He fell on the ground, unable to move. He felt the cold sensation of the blade and the pain that always went with it.

"Kill me…" He whispered loud enough for Nazar to understand.

Nazar laughed and whipped him again to make him crawled out of this room. Nazar brought him to his cell and left him there.

…

"What's the name of Alva's old slave?" One guy said as he walking with a woman next to him.

"Um… Castiel I think. He has dark hair, blue eyes, they said he's one tough guy. He's in room 13." The woman said.

"People say that Nazar is not really better. Poor him." The man said.

"We are not supposed to feel for them, Teivel." The woman said.

"I know but he's…" They continued talking as they walked away.

Sam looked at Dean and pointed upstairs. They walked there but two guards stopped them.

"Which room?" One asked.

"Room 13." Dean said.

"For Jack and Ellie?" The other asked.

Dean and Sam nodded and the two guards smiled at them. "Good luck I heard they are quite the problem makers."

Sam nodded and they walked to the number 13. Dean opened the door and they looked from side to side of the corridor. About 10 cells maybe. A couple of them had one angel inside but none of the one they could see had Castiel. Sam pointed a girl in the middle of the room.

She was knelt in front of one cell with a bowl in her hand. They walked to her and bend their knees to not be seen by whoever was in the cell. When Dean saw the angel he was searching for he instantly noticed the scared look on his face and took his sword. Before anyone could do anything, the woman shouted as the sword pierced her skin.

Castiel jumped to her when she fell and tears fell from his eyes. "Usha…" He whispered.

"Cas!" Dean shouted as he put the swords back in its place.

"D… Dean?" Castiel whispered as he let the girl go.

Dean smiled at him as he knelt in front of the angel.

"What's going on here!?" Nazar shouted as he entered the room.

Castiel eyes widened and he ran to the corner of his cell. Dean and Sam turned and took out their sword. Nazar did the same and ran to them, Castiel closed his eyes and listened to the fight. He heard somebody screamed but didn't recognized the voice. He felt an arms around his shoulders and opened one eye to see Dean. He let the hunter lift him and they walked away. Castiel turned his head to see Sam unlocking all the cells and sighed. They walked out and Dean took care of the two guards. Sam ran in the corridors and pressed each of the red buttons, releasing every angel in the rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my friends!**

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the mistakes in those chapters.**

 **The characters can still be OOC.**

 **This is the last chapter, thanks for reading.**

* * *

Hell for Angels

 **Chapter 7: You're safe, little angel**

 **-Nashville, Tennessee-**

Sam Winchester took the keys and unlocked every angel's wings. They started disappearing one after the other. There was about 100 angels in this place and a good 50 were already gone. Sam was running and making Dean and Castiel a path to escape this prison.

Castiel pointed the work rooms and the three of them went inside one each. Castiel went in the kitchen which was less crowded and unlocked the angels who flew away with the power they still had. Dean took the room full of children and unlocked their tiny wings. They followed Sam who went in the biggest room and unlocked the rest of the angels. The children simply flew with the older angels. They got through about 20 guards before they could reach the exit and ran outside.

"Castiel and the Winchesters. What a great surprise." Samil said with a smirk.

Dean held his weak friend closer to him and took out his sword to protect both of them. Slavers stood all around them with smiles on their faces.

"You think this was over, angel?" Alva suddenly said.

Castiel could feel his powers kicking in an again but he was still weak. He couldn't fight, not now anyway. He didn't replied and stood closer to Dean.

"You know what Castiel, you offered me a good help today. You and your friend, you helped me get rid of those other angels that I didn't need anymore. We have all the armor and weapon we need. Now we can start our plan." Samil said.

"What plan?" Sam asked.

"Bringing the gang together again. Those swords my angels had been creating are indestructible weapons. They can kill an archangel as easy as a human and everything in between." Samil said as he took out his blade which was shining with a silver light.

The people around them all took out their blades and pointed the Winchesters and their angel. They were about 15 slavers with their director. Castiel had heard of this weapon before, he had also heard that it needed about ten normal blade to create this sort of blade and that it needed about two days before they were solid enough to use. This must be why they weren't many. They were way too weak while in the making. But after they were solide. Nothing could stop them.

The angel tensed up, out of everybody that was in this building before, only 15 were left. Now they only needed to destroy the rest. Castiel closed his eyes and concentrated as Samil was still explained everything to the Winchesters.

He explained how he had use slave to capture other angels and that they were working all the time. He explained everything that had happened to Castiel with a smirk on his face and he explained the collar.

"Angels can't use their powers because of the handcuffs they had around their wings. The collar is there to stop them from healing." Samil had said. "Those angels were so weak, that why you simple humans could see them without it even hurting you."

Castiel suddenly opened his eyes and screamed as he put one hand on each of the brothers to protect them and let his graces crushed the slavers. Samil wasn't laughing anymore once he saw that one after the other, his soldiers were falling and dying. The angel fell on the ground, completely exhausted and the Winchesters took out their gun to shoot Samil down.

The director gasped as Dean stabbed him with his sword and took the silver lighten blade. He stabbed him again and watched him die as Sam ran to take the blades and hide them underground. Those slavers were dead and so was their boss.

…

Dean took the key from his back pocket and opened the collar around Castiel's neck. The angel had wake up sometime later after they arrived at the hotel. The brothers had changed into their normal clothes and put the armor in a bag with all the stuff. Sam took the bag and put the silver lighten sword inside of it. He closed the bag slowly and looked back at Dean.

"You kept one?" Dean asked him.

"Just in case." Sam explained and Dean nodded uncertainly. "Sure…" He said.

"Uh, Dean?" Castiel whispered weakly as he turned his head to see the hunter.

Dean sat on the side of the bed, where Castiel was laying. "I'm here." Dean softly said.

"Thank you so much." Castiel said before he closed his eyes.

Dean saw the scars on Castiel's body slowly closing and disappearing one after the other. The blood was gone and Castiel looked okay again. He opened his bright blue eyes and stared into Dean's green ones. The hunter simply smiled as he force himself not to get closer to the angel and hug him.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, his voice sounding a little bit more gravely again.

"Yes, Cas?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Can I hug you?" Castiel asked. He didn't know why he wanted it so much but he felt like he needed to feel Dean close to him. He was slowly healing but he still had all the memories.

Dean nodded with a smile and put one hand on the back of Castiel's neck, he pulled him closer to his chest and Castiel closed his eyes as he nuzzled his head on Dean's neck. Dean smiled as he moved closer and rubbed Castiel's back.

Sam was there, watching them with a smile on his face. Those two were together again and everybody was happy. Sam didn't say a word and took his phone out. He took a picture and smiled at himself.

"You're safe now." Dean whispered in Castiel's soft hair.

The angel nodded slowly and took a deep breathe. He put his arms around Dean and hugged him back tightly. Even if Castiel was an angel, Dean would still protect him. He would keep an eye on him. Dean knew that Castiel was still weak from all that had happened to him and this thought simply solidified when he felt Castiel getting heavier in his arms.

Dean smiled as he realized the angel had fell asleep in his arms. He gently put him on the bed and pulled the blankets on top of him.

"I'm right here, Cas. You're safe, little angel." Dean whispered in Castiel's ear before turning to his brother with a serious look. "You are going to delete this photo." Dean simply said before Sam start laughing.


End file.
